Robust
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: Optimus looks a little different after being repaired by the Forge. But not everyone on base thinks it's an improvement. OptimusxArcee Rated T for themes.


**Robust… okay, seriously. My first reaction was "Oh my goodness HE's HUGE!" and of course my brother says "****_He's Fat_****!" so, naturally my first instinct is to write a one-shot of some reactions from Team Prime. So, this takes place after the episode "Rebellion" :) enjoy! **

**Warning:: this fic is rated T for a reason. Very suggestive. Young eyes, turn away now.**

**I do not own Transformers Prime! **

* * *

As everyone welcomed Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus back to the team, no one noticed the small femme standing back to watch. Arcee kept her distance as the rest of the team ran up to give Optimus a hug, or in Bulkhead and Ratchet's case a firm grasp on the shoulder or servo clasp. She didn't know what to make of him. At first she had been just so excited to see him she felt like she could just run up and kiss him in front of everybody despite his wishes to keep their relationship private, but now that she had calmed down she couldn't make up her mind if she liked seeing him the way he was or not.

He had always been bigger than her. But it had never been an issue because he was lithe, thin, and careful with her. Now… she could tell he wasn't used to his new size and he was awkward when walking around. She had already seen him run into things and stumble as he got used to the newness, and she couldn't help but think that his upgrades would get in the way of their relationship a bit. After thinking this, she would scold herself. She was lucky that he was even alive! She shouldn't be worrying about something so trivial. When had his size ever bothered her before?

She reasoned with herself that it didn't bother her before because she was used to him being much bigger than her. It was just the way things were. Seeing him doubled in size was just going to take some getting used to…

Her optics roamed over his frame again. With his jet pack removed he looked a little less intimidating but it wasn't enough to ease her worried spark. Their relationship had been so delicate to begin with she just wasn't sure how this was all going to work out… Her gaze lingered on his lower abdomen armor and her face blushed. He might have doubled in size _everywhere_… "Oh scrap.." she covered her optics with a servo at the thought, feeling her tanks turning with unease. _This is just so unfair…_ she loved him with all her spark, how could fate be so cruel to throw this onto the list of reasons why it wouldn't work out between them?

She quickly turned away, slipping quietly away from the group to go outside for some fresh air. She vented at herself in irritation. She should have been overjoyed! She should have been celebrating their triumph over the Decepticons and the reuniting of their team! Or at least helping console Jack over the fact that he may never see Sierra again. She should have been doing so much at that moment, but she could only regret the way things turned out.

"Scrap!" she screamed at the night sky when she was far enough away from the human base that no one would pay attention to her. She was just so overwhelmed with conflicting emotions she just wanted to cry. Seeing Optimus was like getting him back from the dead. And all she could do was run away in fear… Other than a few glances she hadn't even acknowledged that he had ever been gone…

"What kind of horrible person am I?" she murmured aloud as she blinked back tears, sitting down on the ground with her back against a rock. She groaned in frustration, burying her face in her servos. She couldn't imagine what he must have been thinking about her at that moment. What if he thought that she didn't like him anymore? What if he didn't care that she didn't welcome him back? Was he thinking about her at all? "I am so selfish, why can't I just be happy he is alive and well?"

Taking a moment to look up at the stars, she tried to collect herself. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"That is a question I have been asking myself since long before the war." Optimus' voice behind her made her jump, but she stayed where she was sitting. He was looking down at her with a small smile, but it fell when she didn't say anything. "Arcee, what is wrong? You seem…disappointed in me." The edge of pain in his voice made her spark hurt with guilt.

"No, no Optimus, that's not it at all." She stood up quickly, catching his optics again. There was an uncertainty in his gaze and she was sure that there was something of the same in hers.

He shook his helm with a heavy sigh. "I thought I may have said something to offend you. You just didn't react…" he motioned with his servos a little, obviously at a loss for words to describe what he was trying to say. "..to me." Arcee stayed silent, watching him as he moved closer, and she couldn't help but feel a little overshadowed by him. _More_ overshadowed.

"Optimus…" she took a tiny step back and instantly regretted it. He followed her forward, falling to a knee in front of her. His optics were filled with pain.

"Arcee, it's _me_. Why are you afraid? I am still the mech that I was before." He insisted, his servos clasping gently around her shoulders. "Did your love for me die when you thought me dead?"

She shook her helm sadly. "Optimus, this relationship isn't easy. It never has been. And this-" she gestured to him and his new body, "-just makes everything harder for me to come to terms with. I'm sorry. I don't understand why I feel that way, I just do." She let her pent up breath leave her chest and she reached up to caress his face. "I do still love you. It took all of my will power not to run up and kiss you when I saw you." She laughed nervously. "Ultra Magnus would have had a fit if he saw that…"

Optimus shuttered his optics with a soft noise at her touch and pressed into it more. "Arcee, I thought I would never see you again." he kissed the palm of her servo and smiled at her. "You have no clue how glad I am to see you again. And if my appearance puts you off, I promise as soon as I can I will rectify it. I would much rather have you in my life than a load of upgrades."

"Optimus…" she gave him an uneasy smile. "You've grown. _A lot_. Not all of that is upgrades." Glancing down at the slightly bulging armor between his thighs she bit her lip. "I'm not sure if you're going to want to get rid of it all to be your old self again."

He gave her a look of confusion then his optics widened and he looked down at himself, his cheeks turning red. "Oh pit!" he covered the crotch piece with a servo, stuttering an apology. "Is that what you were nervous about?"

She nodded awkwardly. "One of the things. It's no secret that I was lot smaller than you Optimus. And now I'm even smaller compared to you. I don't see how we can keep up a physical relationship in your current…state." She rubbed the back of her helm, knowing that this was probably a harder discussion for him than it was for her. "I mean…goodness, you could crush me…"

"Uh…oh pit…" he chewed on his glossa as he thought, and she was half tempted to take it all back. She wanted to be with him so badly. She wanted to be held by him again, kissed by him, and do unmentionable things with him in the privacy of the woods like they used to. But she just couldn't see that happening with him being so… different. "If-if it makes you feel any more assured, I don't think I have changed much in that aspect." he said, admitting it almost embarrassedly.

"Oh…" her face brightened a shade of pink. "That's…that's got to be weird, considering the rest of you has grown so-"

"Arcee, please-" he coughed awkwardly. "Can we not talk about that?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She gave him a sheepish smile, but almost felt a little better at the confession. She sighed in slight relief and wrapped her arms around his neck in a close hug, pressing into his chest as far as she could. "Come here you-" she pressed her lips against his in an attempt to relieve some of the stress between them and it worked. Within a few seconds he responded passionately, using any technique he could to coax noise out of her. Soon electricity was sparking between them and they both panted to cool their systems.

"Optimus, can you promise to be gent-"

"Yes." He answered breathlessly with an excited smile. "I love you Arcee."

"I love you too…" she kissed just below his optic as his servos grasped her winglets. "And I missed you so much…"

* * *

**okay, excuse me, I have to go wash my mouth out with soap now. this is perhaps the most suggestive thing I have ever written. :/ **

**Oh well. Leave a Review please! And celebrate the fact that Optimus is not dead! :)**


End file.
